Roman Empire
B.C. In 509, B.C. the last king was expelled and Rome was now ruled by senators. There was a constitution with laws and Rome becomes a complex republican government. In 218, B.C.; Hannibal lead the Carthage army to attack Italy. This becomes part of the Second Punic War. Around 200 B.C.; the Robe of Evil fell into the hands of a brutal tyrant named Peragmum the Ruthless until he was killed . In 55 B.C.; Julius Caesar invaded Britain. He took with him two Roman legions. After winning several battles against the Celtic tribes. In 46, B.C.; an alien observer came witness Julius Caesar life but to his shock he witnessed an accident when had returning from the war of Thapsus. He decided the better he could do was to continue Caesar's destiny, with his ability to inhabit different bodies. In 45, B.C.; Julius Caesar became supreme ruler of Rome. In 44, B.C.; According to history, Julius Caesar was assassinated on the Ides of March by Marcus Brutus. The immortal; Maha Yogi was present to witness this. They hope to bring back the republic, but civil war breaks out instead. The Fantastic Four arrived Rome to witness Caesar's death, and learned from him his true nature of being an alien impostor rather than the original. As his abilities would allow him to survive fatal wounds to certain point, he needed the quartet's help to fulfill his destiny, and was in debt with them. In 1, B.C.; Caesar Augustus decreed that a census be taken, and every person in the entire Roman Empire had to go to his own town to register. A young couple from Nazareth; Joseph, being of the line of King David, was required to go to Bethlehem to register with his wife Mary. While in Bethlehem, Mary gave birth to a son named Jesus Christ the son of the God of the Israelite. his teaching would change the world for centuries to come. A.D. In 1, A.D.; A series of odd or supernatural occurrences serve as the Star of Bethlehem that lead the Magi to Jesus; the arrival of the Yazdi Gem and the destruction of Asgard in a prior version of Ragnarök. The Magi who gave gifts to Jesus in fact were aliens who followed the Star of Bethlehem throughout the universe as it appeared before important events. In 25, A.D.; A man from the 20th Century traveled back in time to the Roman Empire and set himself up as king, but all the present day devices he has brought back with him to prove his claims do not work without electricity, fuel, and broadcasting stations. In 32, A.D.; Caligula became Emperor of Rome. It was during his reign he sent troops to conquer the deepest region of Africa they attempted to invade Wakanda, but Black Panther and the Wakandans would beat them back using deadly force each time. Flavius Scollio was sent by his commander to investigate an anomalous phenomena, which he discovered was a crashed alien spacecraft. The craft was inhabited by a single alien, which Flavius killed. He then donned the armor which imbued him with power to mentally manipulate his surroundings and advanced longevity. Using the armor, Flavius created the Black Tower of M'Kumbe in Wakanda, which housed a kingdom modeled after ancient Rome inside, where he resided for centuries. In 54, A.D.; Nero later became Emperor of Rome. It was during his reign he 20th Century time traveler Tommy Tyme arrived in Rome during the ruler of Emperor Nerowho was forced to battle in the gladiator pits. He survived and Nero ordered his execution by lion. Tommy held off the lions with is slingshot before returning to his own era . Tommy returned again to an unspecified year to learn more about Roman sportsmanship . In 64, A.D.; Nero set fire to Rome and blames the Christians for it. In 80, A.D.; The Colosseum was built. The completion of the Colosseum was celebrated with 100 days of games. The Romans invade Scotland. At some point the immortal Selene Gallio had an eye on Senator Eliphas, who was used by others for their own benefit. She came before him, offering him her eternal love and immortality - if he helped her sacrifice the countless souls of Rome. The thousands of souls that she would feed on would allow her to become as powerful as a god. She instructed her pawn to draw symbols around the city in his own blood for the ritual.However, Eliphas performed a small act of compassion by telling a slave girl he gave ruby earrings to about what was going to happen. Her father informed the authorities, who captured both Eliphas and Selene and sentenced them to be burned at the stake. Selene awoke before it could happen and set the flames back against their would-be executioners. Furious at Eliphas for seemingly betraying her, she took his life-force and transformed him into a vampire-like creature, swearing that he would never see her again. In 122 A.D.; The Hadrian Wall was built in across northern England in an effort to keep the barbarians out. In 281 A.D.; upon starving to death, Decimus Furius' mutant powers emerged. He was consequently attacked and killed dozens of humans before being imprisoned. After years of imprisonment, he was sent to the Colosseum as a gladiator and battled everyday for the next few years of his life for his survival and eventual freedom, and became worshiped as being the dark god Minotaur. Decimus was watched by the eternal mutant Apocalypse and selected as his Final Horseman War in the event that all other plans of Apocalypse failed. In 306, A.D.; Rome becomes a Christian empire. Before this, Rome persecuted the Christians. Constantius dies. His son Constantine is the new vice-emperor of Galerius. In 380, A.D. Theodosius I proclaims Christianity as the sole religion of the Roman Empire. In 395, A.D. Rome split into two empires - the Western Roman Empire and the Eastern Roman Empire. Each side had a ruler in charge of it. The Roman Empire was split by Theodosius. Fall of the Rome In 410, A.D. The Visigoths sack Rome This was the first time in 800 years that the city of Rome has fallen to an enemy. It was a huge uproar. In 476 , A.D. the last Roman Emperor; Romulus Augustus was defeated by the German Goth Odoacer. This is the start of the Dark Ages in Europe. He however did not die but escaped to Britain and later settled in Subterranea. Legacy The legacy of the Roman Empire is the set of cultural values, religious beliefs, and the technological and other achievements of Ancient Rome that were passed on after the demise of the empire itself and continued to shape other civilizations, a process which continues to this day. Over the years, Flavius Scollio captured people from the surrounding area to be his subjects. Flavius captured the Fantastic Four and Black Panther when they arrived to investigate the tower. Flavius fancied the Invisible Girl with the intention of making her his wife but his plan was foiled when she removed the helmet, which destroyed everything he created and reduced Flavius to a pile of bones. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Empires Category:Historical Organizations Category:Europe Category:Africa Category:Asia